


The Seduction of Uther Pendragon

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1st person Gwen's pov, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, possible infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Merlin Writers' Tropes Bingo. The trope is "best friends' older brother/father."</p><p>Gwen wants Morgana's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Uther Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> The infidelity comes if you consider that Uther is in a relationship with Nim that isn't open. Whether it is or isn't is not stated in the story.

 

“Gwen, if you’re so interested in him, why don’t you do something about it?” Vivian raises a well-trimmed eyebrow and pins me with her unrelenting gaze.

How can she be so stupid, yet so intuitive? I bite my lip. Or am I that transparent? I certainly hope not—Morgana is my best friend, and if she knew how I felt about her father…

I shudder to think.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I say, but it’s obvious Vivian knows better. And like an obnoxious little dog, when she gets a hold of something, she won’t let it go.

“Your problem is,” Vivian says, putting another coat of candy pink on each of my toenails, cotton balls stuffed between my toes, “that you are boring. You dated Lance for three years, and I’m willing to bet you two did nothing but kiss.”

“We were too young to do anything else!”

“Please. I had sex when I was sixteen.”

“Why am I not surprised?” I’m still watching Uther Pendragon, who is mixing a drink at the pool bar. He’s wearing black swim trunks, and I can’t help but think what a fine physique he has for his age.

Vivian narrows her eyes. “And you dated Arthur for several months…I definitely would have tapped that.”

“He’s gay! Of course he didn’t want to do anything!”

Uther stirs his drink with his finger before licking it off, and wet heat pools in my bathing suit bottoms.

“I’ll bet you didn’t even try.”

I sigh, pulling my eyes from Morgana’s father. “Vivian, Arthur was so over the moon for Merlin…you know I was only his…what do you call it?”

“Beard,” Vivian says, screwing the top on the nail polish. “Whatever. All I know is I never saw you look at Arthur or Lance like you just looked at Arthur’s father!”

“More importantly, _Morgana’s_ father, and Morgana is my best friend,” I say, before clamping my hand over my mouth. I just admitted it! Well, nuts.

Vivian laughs. “I knew it! So why don’t you go for it? This is perfect! You’re staying here all summer while your parents are in Barcelona, and Morgana’s all involved with that slag, Gwaine. I’ll bet she’ll never be home.”

For one golden second, I entertain the notion of seducing Morgana’s father. Then I snap out of it.

“He’s way older than I am,” I say. “I mean as in thirty years! What’s he going to want with me?”

Vivian looks at me like I’m an idiot. “You’re gorgeous, Gwen. He’s the one who’s going to think you wouldn’t want him! Come on! You’re a virgin at the grand old age of twenty-one! If you really like him, and I know you do, you’ll do something about it! Believe me, I’ve seduced my share of older men, and there’s nothing like the feeling of bowling over someone who thinks they’re out of your league.”

“Shh! Here comes Morgana.”

Morgana walks through the French doors and over to where we sit at the edge of the sparkling Olympic-size pool. She’s got on one of her barely-there bikinis and a pair of Jackie Onassis sunglasses. Her lips are coloured a deep red, and she’s wearing enough jewelry to be at a society function rather than the pool side. But that’s just Morgana. In many ways, she and I are polar opposites, but we’ve been thick as thieves since we met at uni orientation three years ago.

Morgana sits on the edge of the pool next to me, bumping our shoulders as she dangles her pedicured feet in the water.

“Arthur just called,” she tells me and Viv. “He’s staying the summer with Merlin in Ealdor, wherever the hell that is. They’ll stop here on their way. Oh, Gwennie, that pink—“ She looks at my toes. “You’re just too cute.” Her toe nails are painted a dark crimson.

My attention is drawn to a woman coming through the gate. “Who’s that?”

Morgana turns to look. The lady is tall, thin, and drop-dead gorgeous.

“Oh, fuck, it’s Nim. I can’t stand her,” Morgana mutters. “She’s after Father’s money, of course.”

Nim has long legs, long dark hair, and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. She looks to be in her thirties, and I feel fairly certain those breasts are fake. I say so.

“Me-ow,” Vivian says, laughing.

“Well, they are! Just look at them! Perfectly round and jutting out like that! And she’s definitely had injections in her lips. What would your father want with her?”

Morgana barks out a laugh. “What do you think? That woman’s had more men than all three of us combined.” Even though Morgana is my best friend, she doesn’t know I’m still a virgin. She thinks Lance and I fucked like bunnies when we were together, and I never had it in me to tell her otherwise. She teases me enough about being innocent as it is. “I’ll bet she’s an expert at sex.”

As Uther kisses Nim on the cheek and takes her hand, leading her to the bar, I firmly remove my gaze from them and change the subject.

000

“This one or this one?” Morgana stands in her black panties and bra, holding up two dresses.

“I like the yellow one,” I say.

Morgana wrinkles her nose and hangs that one up. “Thanks, Gwen.”

“But…aren’t you aren’t going to wear it?”

“I knew you’d pick the more prudish one.” Morgana shows all her white teeth and slips the mid-night blue dress over her head. “Zip me up?” She turns and I grasp the zipper and pull it up her back. “Where are you and Gwaine going?”

“Out to eat and then to his place. Don’t wait up.” Morgana pauses in fluffing out her main of dark hair. “Are you sure you don’t want to come? Gwaine can find a friend for you…”

“I’m sure,” I tell her.

“But won’t you be lonely?”

“Not at all. I’ll read a book.”

Morgana sighs and leans in to peck me on the cheek, then rubs her lipstick off my skin. “Okay. But we’ll go shopping together tomorrow, hmm?”

I smile and nod.

When a whiff of expensive perfume is all that’s left of Morgana in the room, I settle down with a magazine, feet curled underneath me. I read for a good hour before getting bored with it. I stand, stretch, and wander to the bookshelf to nose through Morgana’s stack of books.

“Oh, wow,” I murmur when I see what she’s been hiding behind the rest--a book on how to please a man, complete with pictures.

I’m sitting in the bay window seat, completely engrossed, when I hear a car drive up. I look out into the growing darkness, just making out Uther’s form climbing from his black Maserati. I look back down at the illustration of a girl, tongue out and lips wrapped around a sizable cock, and blush furiously. I stash the book under the cushion and get up.

I’m here alone with Uther. Well, except for the servants. I look down at myself. Jeans, T-shirt with a flower on it, bare feet. Could I be any less sexy?

I cross to Morgana’s closet, unable to believe I’m actually considering Vivian’s words. I find a blouse that dips low in the front and strip off my T-shirt. A glance at my plain cotton bra convinces me to borrow Morgana’s white lace push-up bra with matching thong. I turn in front of the mirror, admiring the way the thong shows above my low-slung jeans. On impulse, I swap them for a pair of Morgana’s equally low-slung shorts. I’m a bit wider in the hips than she is, but they still fit well enough. I pad downstairs to where Uther sits at the dining room table, his suit jacket slung over his chair and sleeves rolled up, opening his mail.

“Gwen.” He smiles at me, and I tingle all over. “Where’s Morgana?”

“She went out with Gwaine,” I say, shifting embarrassedly from one bare foot to another.

“That wasn’t very nice of her,” he says, “leaving you alone like this.”

“I told her to—I wanted to read. Thank you again for letting me stay this summer, Mr Pendragon.”

“My pleasure, Gwen. Have a seat. Have you eaten?”

“No, sir.” Did his gaze just fall on my breasts?

Uther calls Bettina, the cook’s helper, in and asks for another plate of food.

My pulse beats hard, and I even feel a little light-headed, eating alone with Uther like this. He has such a bold presence—all commanding and austere. I’ve fantasized about cracking that façade so many times, I can’t even count.

“So what will you do with yourself this summer?” Uther asks solicitously.

“I don’t know,” I say.

“A job?” Uther pins me with his gaze, and I try not to tremble.

“Maybe that would be a good idea, with Morgana working.”

“I could find you a place at the company,” Uther says. “Perhaps helping me with my paperwork, if that would be agreeable.”

I instantly perk up. “I’d love that!” I hope that didn’t sound as enthusiastic as I think it did, but Uther seems pleased. He smiles, and our food is served.

I enjoy talking to Uther over dinner and make sure I drop something on my way out so I can bend over and show the thong. I go to bed thinking about the way his chest hair curled just above his shirt where he’d had it unbuttoned it at the neck.

Morgana thinks I’m crazy for wanting to work at Pendragon Industries, but it’s a great excuse to get her to help me shop for some new things.

“What are you going to need all these sexy underclothes for?” Morgana asks, helping me take everything from the bag and spread it on the bed in her room. “Though I thoroughly approve—you need a change of image.”

“I want to feel like a grown-up,” I say.

Morgana gives me a sly smile. “Hoping to pick up one of those interns, are you?”

I just laugh.

Arthur and Merlin stay the night on their way to Merlin’s home town, and Morgana and I can hear them in the next room, the bed slamming up against the wall like it’s going to break the plaster.

I can’t help but blush. “What does your father think about Arthur being gay?” I ask Morgana.

She shrugs. “He doesn’t care. Just think, he was in the closet all that time and didn’t need to be.”

 _“Fuck, Arthur!”_ Merlin’s voice is only slightly muffled by the wall. I pull the pillow over my head, and Morgana laughs uproariously.

I spend the next week learning the ropes at Pendragon Industries. My mouth goes dry every time Uther touches me—just to take papers from my hand or leaning over my shoulder to look at something. Just the smell of his cologne makes me wet. Am I imagining there’s something between us? As time goes by, I don’t think I am, and I become bold.

000

“Don’t be ridiculous, Morgana! Go to the beach with Gwaine! I’ll be fine.”

I can tell Morgana feels guilty, but she wants to go with Gwaine more. Finally, she concedes, and I’m left at the mansion alone with Uther Pendragon.

I want to bite glass when Uther brings Nim home with him for dinner. I decline to eat with them, and when they disappear into his wing later that night, I spend several hours pouting and looking through Morgana’s naughty books. When Vivian calls to say she’s close by, I’m actually happy to ask her to come over.

“I’ve made up my mind,” I say. “I want him.”

Vivian’s eyes get big and she smiles. “Need I ask who you’re talking about? Never mind, of course I know.”

I tell her about my summer job, and Vivian actually looks proud of me. “A little schemer, are you? Well, what are you going to do to get him?”

“I don’t know! He’s got that woman, Nim, in his bedroom right now. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“With the arsenal God gave you, Gwennie, dear,” Vivian says, and proceeds to explain.

So I make certain that the next time Uther sees me, I’m wearing my white baby dolls and a skimpy, very short, robe. I’m getting a glass of milk, and I’m not sure what he came downstairs for, because he stops mid-step, staring. He’s in a silk robe that’s open in the front, his royal blue silk boxers and long tan legs clearly visible. Oh, and his broad, tanned, chest, too. Purposely, I bend to throw away my napkin beneath the sink, feeling my robe pull up in the back, the cool air of the room on barely-covered arse. Was that a sharp intake of breath?

Uther clears his throat. “I hope you are finding everything you need. Cook has gone to bed.”

“Yes, I was just having a banana and some milk. What are you doing up so late?” I surreptiously untie my room so it falls open when I turn around, revealing the gauzy material of my top.

“I—er,” Uther seems at a loss, probably not wanting to admit he has company in his rooms. “Just getting a midnight snack.”

“Would you like me to make you something?” I ask, cocking my head to the side.

Uther seems to be trying not to look at me. “No, no. That’s perfectly fine.”

Footsteps, and Nim walks into the room, arms wrapping around Uther’s middle. I want to claw her face off.

“Baby, come back to bed,” she purrs. “I’m cold.”

I scoot past them with a curt goodnight.

000

At work that week, I touch Uther more and more. I even go so far as to place my cleavage inches from his face as I lean over his desk to show him something.

At Viv’s suggestion, I wear Morgana’s string bikini out to the pool that Saturday. I can feel Uther’s eyes on me from the window, and even catch him looking a few times. It gives me courage. The next time I go down to the kitchen, I leave the robe behind. I know the baby dolls are practically see through, and each time the silky material swipes against my nipples, it’s like electricity. Uther’s in the library, a soft light burning on his desk, and I stop in the doorway.

“Need any help?” I ask.

Uther’s eyes on me are like fire burning my skin. It takes a long time for them to rise and meet my gaze. He swallows.

“I, er…” with all the stuttering he’s been doing in my presence lately, it seems I’m well on my way to breaking that mask he wears. “You’ve forgotten your robe, Gwen. You must be cold.”

I smile coyly. I don’t know how I’m managing this—I really don’t.

“I’m pretty hot natured.” I wander into the room, picking up this and that and pretending to look when all I’m really aware of his Uther sitting at his big mahogany desk.

“Gwen,” he all but rasps. I perch on the corner of the desk, and his eyes seem glued to my breasts.

“I can’t sleep,” I tell him. “I thought perhaps a midnight swim might help.”

He nods jerkily. When he doesn’t say anything else, I get up and walk out, very aware of his eyes on my arse.

Before I can totally lose my nerve, I walk out the French doors, pulling off my top on the way and tossing it onto a chair. I then shimmy out of the thong and slowly walk down the steps into the pool. It’s very, very cold, but knowing Uther is probably watching, I pretend it isn’t and begin to swim.

When I’ve done a few laps, I raise my eyes to find Uther standing there with a towel in his hands and an obvious erection in his pants.

I climb out as slowly as I went in, and turn my back to Uther. There’s a slight pause, and then he wraps the towel around my shoulders.

“You’re very young,” he says into my ear, the heat of his breath causing me to gasp.

“Not so young,” I say.

“I’m old enough to be your father.”

“I like that about you,” I tell him. I hear him take a breath, and then oh-so-slowly, his hands come up to cup my breasts. I arch into the touch, a moan escaping my lips. _Finally._

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and I’m sure he says that to every woman he takes to bed. He probably only recently said it to Nim. I turn in his arms, and he looks down at my body, thumbs lightly running over my nipples, making me squirm.

“What do you want, Gwen? Tell me.”

“I want you,” I say. “But…I’ve never been with a man before.”

His eyes lift to mine, then.

“You’ve…”

I shake my head.

“Why me?”

“You’re the first man I’ve ever really been attracted to,” I tell him. “I know you’ll make it good. But please…” I let the towel slip off my shoulders as I lift my hand to squeeze his arm, “I don’t want Morgana to ever know.”

Uther nods, probably more than happy with that. He takes a step back and looks me over. I had myself waxed recently and am completely hairless below the waist. Uther seems pleased by it. Taking my hand, he gently turns me around. A cool breeze runs over my wet body, and I shiver.

“I love your bum,” Uther says. “I’ve noticed it more than once.” His hand runs over the swell of my arse, a finger inching into the crack. He steps closer, and I feel the length of his body against my back.

His hands come around and smooth over the planes of my belly before rising to tease my nipples.

I moan, my head falling back, and then Uther is kissing me. It’s an odd angle, but his tongue swiping through my mouth is so good.

“Have you ever done anything at all?” Uther asks after a moment, fingers still tugging my nipples. I shake my head.

“Only kiss.”

Uther leads me to one of the cushioned chairs. “Sit. Leave your feet on the ground. He climbs between my open legs, leaning in, mouth teasing my nipples as a finger finds the apex of my thighs. “So wet,” he says, and I blush even as I push into his hand. When he puts his mouth there, I cry out, arching up into the sensation of his tongue on my most private area. He’s evilly good at it, too, making my thighs tremble and my cunt ache for him. I grab his hair, unable to believe that it’s really him pleasuring me this way. The sight of him licking and nibbling at me makes me come with a near-scream, and I can only hope the neighbors are sound sleepers.

We go to his bedroom, and Uther slowly removes his clothes as I stand there, naked, heart still beating hard from my orgasm.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been with a virgin,” he tells me as he leans over me on the bed. I stare at his hard cock. I’d once come close to sucking Lance’s, but his doe-eyed look of mortification had stopped me.

“I want to …to…”

“To what?” Uther coaxes.

“I want to s-suck you.”

With a growl, Uther moves forward on the bed until his swollen member is directly in my face. Tentatively, I put my tongue out and taste it. I look up. Uther’s eyes are blown and his mouth is open. Seeing that I have an effect on him, I am emboldened to take him all the way in, applying everything I read about in Morgana’s book, getting him nice and wet. I feel quite accomplished as Uther slides in and out of my mouth, groaning all the while. I’m unprepared, however, for when he spills into my mouth, and much of it escapes my lips. It tastes odd—salty. I swallow what’s left and Uther attacks my mouth with his own, pulling me to him, and turning us so that he’s on his back and I’m straddling him. My heart pounds. The feel of his naked skin against mine his electric. His spent cock lies between the folds of my cunt and I slide over it, my copious slick coating him. He’s hardening again, and I want him inside me.

“It’s going to hurt a bit,” he tells me.

“I don’t care.” And I don’t. He fondles my breasts for a few minutes until he’s hard again, and I lower myself onto his cock as he holds it for me, sliding down inch by inch. It aches, and there’s a moment of stark pain, but then it’s over and I’m sinking down to meet the curls of his pubic hair. It intrigues me that some of the hairs are grey, and I tug on them with my fingers. Uther cries out and bucks into me, eyes on my bouncing breasts. Sweet sensation builds within me. The bed squeaks, rocking in time with our fucking. There’s a wild keen and I realise it’s me. Uther’s hands are all over me, sliding over my waist, cupping my breasts, twisting my nipples until they ache, and then his thumb brushes my clit and I scream, body racked with pleasure. He keeps thrusting, pistoning into me, until his face twists, his mouth opens, and his eyes go wild.

“Uhh…Gwen….uh…uh.” His hands squeeze my buttocks, and I can feel his semen fill me. I collapse on top of him.

000

Uther takes me over his desk in his office, door locked and blinds drawn. I hold on for dear life, feet scrambling for purchase in my high heels, pencil skirt pushed up to my waist, red thong at my ankles. Papers crackle beneath my belly as Uther plows me from behind, and I muffle my screams in my fist.

That weekend, as Morgana, her father, and I sit on the big leather sofa and watch a movie on the huge screen on the wall, I can feel Uther’s eyes on me. Morgana’s very into the movie, eyes never leaving it as she scoops popcorn out of the bowl and eats it. Moving beneath the afghan that covers me, I carefully edge my bare foot so that it presses between Uther’s legs. His eyes widen and his hand comes down to caress the arch. I smile at him before turning my attention back to the movie. Later, after I’m sure Morgana’s asleep, I sneak to Uther’s wing and surprise him in the shower. He lifts me so that my back’s against the wet tile and spears me with his cock. I wrap my legs around his waist, riding him as he licks my neck and breasts.

“Where were you?” Morgana asks when I get back to the room. I’m thankful for the darkness as I slip back into my bed.

“I couldn’t sleep,” I tell her. “Thought a shower might help.”

Morgana murmurs and rolls over, quickly asleep again.

Uther and I will have to be careful in future.

000

The end of the summer party’s in full swing. Uni begins soon, and Morgana’s invited all our friends for one last hurrah. Arthur and Merlin have come back from Ealdor, and my job at Pendragon has ended. When I head out to the pool with my lemonade, I get a glimpse of Uther in his study. Nim is perched on his lap, and Uther’s hand rests on her left breast, which is barely covered by her swimsuit. I grit my teeth together. I suppose now that I’ll be leaving the house, Uther plans to forget about me.

“What’s wrong?” Viv asks when I get out to the pool.

“Nothing,” I say. She raises a brow but keeps quiet.

When I’m packed up to leave, Uther stops me on my way to the bathroom, slipping in there with me.

“I’ll miss you,” he says, kissing my neck. My traitorous body yearns for him, but I know he’s already planning my replacement.

“Yes, it’s been lovely.” I push him away.

He doesn’t stop me from leaving.

I try to put Uther Pendragon out of my mind once school starts up again. I have a few dates, but they’re fumbling boys compared to Uther. I liked the barely contained power that Uther always exhibited when we were together, and at night, hand in my panties, I can’t help but think of those times when he pushed the limits—fucked me hard and fast, whispering dirty things in my ear.

Lance comes to see me. He wants to get back together. I tell him I’m not sure, but ask him to Morgana’s that weekend to swim anyway.

Gwaine is there, all swishy hair and roguish smile. I’ve had my belly button pierced, and between that and the string bikini, Lance is in a constant state of arousal that has him hiding behind his towel. I suppose if we get back together, he’ll be more willing to take our relationship forward. The thought isn’t as enticing as it should be.

Uther comes home, and I see him watching me when he thinks I’m not looking. He notices the piercing right away, I can tell, and more than once I catch him adjusting himself in his pants.

“Come swim with us, Father,” Morgana invites, and I see him considering. Finally, he shakes his head, saying he has phone calls to make. Annoyed, but determined to ignore Uthe, I walk over to sit by Lance.

After a while, I excuse myself to go get some ice and am not entirely surprised when large hands suddenly cup my breasts through my bikini top, squeezing almost painfully.

“You’re taunting me,” Uther says into my ear. I can see out the kitchen window that everyone is accounted for by the pool. I push my arse back against Uther’s crotch, and he gasps, hand moving my top up so he can pinch my nipple.

“You want it, don’t you, Gwen? Is that boy you’re with capable of pleasing you like I do?” His other hand dips into my bottoms and rubs between my folds until I’m writhing against him.

“Can he make you come again and again on his cock?”

I see Morgana rise from her lounge chair and head for the door, but Uther doesn’t move his hand, just keeps diddling me until I come with a gasp.

I fix my top, breathing hard. When I turn, it’s to see Uther with his fingers in his mouth, sucking me off them. He wiggles his tongue between his fingers, and I swear I come again just as Morgana walks into the room.

I turn away, moving to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

It’s going to be more difficult to forget Uther Pendragon than I thought.

 


End file.
